Forum:2006-08-05. Youtube videos..., by Cool
Cool, 8/5/2006 6:48 AM :http://youtube.com/watch?v=-eLkLn_azEk Laughed my ass off until I cried! Contains bad words, so if easily offended, don't watch! This is your warning! Youtube is really becoming the hotspot for not only HA! videos, but everything else as well. But they suck cause they just took down ALL the Detective Conan episodes becauase of copyright crap. Stephen ---- ralph_flying_high, 2/17/2008 8:52 PM :Personally... I hope that they leave the stuff there for good... If the networks won't show some things... then it should go on You Tube... HA rocks man and I still love the show... ---- Mokichan_8000, 2/25/2008 2:34 PM :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKhB-yAoTlo - Scenes from "Arnold's Valentine" set to "With This Tear" by Celine Dion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zkbtSlGU_o - Famous scene from "Cool Party", re-cut with hilarious results. ---- Cool, 2/27/2008 7:33 PM :http://youtube.com/watch?v=jf3iFjOx-z4 - music video "When I Grow Up" http://youtube.com/watch?v=MgONuEt3Fyo - short unnamed Youtube Poop http://youtube.com/watch?v=HW7LwUM_uvE - Good dub (adult) http://youtube.com/watch?v=TLFJPFRC2Go - Another good dub (adult) ---- Cool, 2/28/2008 3:01 PM :I didn't find anything interesting about that Celine Dion vid, but the Cool Party clip was awesome. http://youtube.com/watch?v=YQxR4uiZxOg - Forgot to post with the other two adult dubs. (All these dubs out there inspire me to make my own, but I don't own a mic nor know how to make them as I have no video editing experience.) http://youtube.com/watch?v=L0_Og8B9CcQ - WTF live-action "bus scene" from HA!TM. ---- Cool, 3/2/2008 5:21 PM :http://youtube.com/watch?v=0gp8QKWNl8Q - music video, "First Date" http://youtube.com/watch?v=xqaD8bWunBY - music video, "Hands Clean" http://youtube.com/watch?v=6TziIkvEthk - a "punk" band (as if we need another one of those) called The Syzlaks, who I guess wrote their own song about the Stoop Kid. http://youtube.com/watch?v=nO8khB0T9TI - scenes set to the opening credits of "The Outer Limits" http://youtube.com/watch?v=25D0X_EGrt0 - YouTube Poop, unamed...I guess. http://youtube.com/watch?v=fIAaUAAp0Uo - Youtube Poop, Ultra Seexty Fawr http://youtube.com/watch?v=acs0jz8fXnc - Youtube Poop, Ghetti Madness http://youtube.com/watch?v=36XLb4FWzRw - Youtube Poop, has HA! in it. ---- Cool, 3/2/2008 6:16 PM :http://youtube.com/watch?v=Z6u6bOOHcSk - music video, "I2I" http://youtube.com/watch?v=5cr_FHUmSyQ - Helga making an appearence in another show? http://youtube.com/watch?v=jYLHfyjqJec - music video, "Extraordinary" ---- Cool, 3/13/2008 4:33 AM :http://youtube.com/watch?v=fvc4Ak4nMaY - Proof of how old the show is getting. http://youtube.com/watch?v=S6LmNGQJyPw - Hire this guy for fan made videos and dubs! Fantastic. http://youtube.com/watch?v=suQhK72cEQ4 - Youtube Poop: Steely Phil vs. Adolf Hiter http://youtube.com/watch?v=_NtBOAkZZuI - Excellent music video, focuses more on the series as a whole and moreso on the earlier seasons. Its a refreshing pace from all the Arnold/Helga videos out there. ---- Cool, 5/19/2008 11:04 PM :http://youtube.com/watch?v=v5askotQ0pU - Youtube Poop: Choclate Frenzy (very funny) http://youtube.com/watch?v=TVGTYYUUgi0 - Part 2 of the above clip. http://youtube.com/watch?v=P0BZJAd_FVw - A dub of the show using movie clips. http://youtube.com/watch?v=oUv7BYVER_Y - Not bad, I don't know where the song is from though. http://youtube.com/watch?v=B04EKB7BvVI - Pretty good dub (adult). http://youtube.com/watch?v=OHoE6mnukDI - Live-action Hey Arnold! melody, well done. ---- Cool, 7/6/2008 9:03 PM :Has Youtube really backed off with taking down clips from certain shows? The "Original Rap" video for HA! has over 150,000 views. Impressive. Anyone have an mp3 for it? Youtube kinda pisses me off in one aspect - when I used to save vids from keepvid.com, you could only save as .flv low quality. Then they added .mp4 high quality, and now I just found out .flv high quality. WTF! Now I have to choose netween three different file formats to save files. I liked it when it was simpler. Plus there are many videos I wish I could re-download as high quality mp4's - but are no longer online. Plus if I ever did backtrack though my over 600 saved videos from Youtube, it would be a many hours job I don't have time for. Notice everyone dubs the same episodes? Downtown As Fruits and Grandpa's Birthday are repeated many times. Has Youtube done away with the 10 min video limit - I've seen many videos go past to 12-15 mins recently. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rct9dAGYvVA - Decent music video, I like the concept. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xgs8doosNNM - Stoop Kid dub, pretty good voices. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKIJUO8Vv5A - Youtube Poop: Eugene's A Racist. Too much slow-mo at the end, otherwise good. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGIDtb5-K5E - Posted before, minus Google pics. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbnfNY0QxTY - Classic HA! bumper ---- Cool, 8/9/2008 12:54 AM :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuLedn21iK4 - Someone with too much time on their hands. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5dWAONIEmI - Pretty good music video set to "Feel Good Inc" ---- Cool, 12/30/2008 12:44 AM :Wow its been a while since I've updated this thread: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhWA3hIq58M - "Same Ol' G" music video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEkHCJ2NRMw - I have no idea what this is - what is USH? Never heard of this game show before. I bet that's a pre-recorded voice track. I wish I could have kept the Arnold puppet. I wonder where it is now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkImq9jYwZY - "Gerald teaches Arnold how to get laid" dub, very funny. Adult. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZDi2EzavEw - Youtube Poop: "There's Gonna Be Cake" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHN_LSVu_iM - Olga's Theme using "Clueless" theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVRTDOkX-gM - Youtube Poop: Phoebe Yoinks Mr. Simmons. Adult. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pzDcbCAGYM - Youtube Poop: Helga Fucks Big Patty. Adult. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NjDISeUdBg - "Never There" music video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMK4lczmocc - I think this dub is a re-post. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Hu9Zj1UUHo - wut. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6owvkmehY6o - "Crazzy Chick" music video. good tune and video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4QcE1giDZo - Hey Arnold! Trivial Facts 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOPxqFkYhWw - Hey Arnold! Trivial Facts 2 ---- Cool, 12/30/2008 4:11 AM :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xh8rkaeFo4 - every Brainy gag http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8rZtBm9bpI - Youtube Poop: Messed Up Hey Arnold! Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ9b1di3LiE - lol! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp0j2pPoKgc - "I Saw Your Face" Chipmunk style ---- Flank17, 1/4/2009 10:57 AM :Funny, thanks for posting! ---- Cool, 1/13/2009 10:02 PM :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ntJ33ilJ7Y - "Baseball" music video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMK4lczmocc - pretty good dub, repost http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uPetSYWH8M - ummm, something? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAI-IOdDPaA - remember this site? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbOA137ffXs - Youtube Poop: Arnold's Tender Subway Ride http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKfInCXEB6s - Did HA! predict the future? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMeyqQ4Bdlo - another live version of the theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlszsmsYVDQ - I wish this had sound, haha. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT4mLyyQVpY - Youtube Poop: Sex Orgy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRsfoLlba4g - Why would CN air a Nick movie? ---- Cool, 1/29/2009 4:31 AM :This will be the last post in this thread. DO NOT bump it anymore by replying, I want to keep this thread at 90 messages and do not want it to overtake our biggest thread here at 94 messages. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=K1vlFJNlMW0 - "Somebody's Watching Me" music video, great tune to use for the Arnold/Helga relationship http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=HHgg-mmsibw - great dub, adult themed as usual http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=mBudWRMeH4o - Arnold Escapes From Church, one of the original Claymation shorts made by Craig Bartlett. This was originally uploaded years ago but was taken down. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=SjzfHrpMczk - "You're My Best Friend" music video http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=hVQa4xeqjuk - Heimlich Maneuver news report, late 90's. This was originally uploaded years ago but was taken down. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4cj9SaTzLo - Nostalgia Critic Nicktoons Review, pretty funny but acted in areas, because some of the stuff he says is common knowledge by most fans. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=WvPe7-dlBd8 - Part 2 is here with the HA! part, its pretty funny how he reviews it, but obviously was not a fan. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=M4sY58gP57g - "Hot N Cold" music video, one of the best recent efforts in a while but needs work in areas http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=vFx4r31QO4E - Youtube Poop: Arnold Can't Dance http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=FceguCc2FqU - I Will Survive clip from the show - I hate this parody. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=VzzTTZOWiCA - Sally's Comet full episode http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=M96iiK5OpEc - The Helga Rap, this was originally uploaded years ago but was taken down. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=4BzRIu9mFvk - Live-action Stoop Kid parody http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=6mef4pTjlUg - "Maneater" music video, I waited years for someone to finally make a video about Ruth! :) http://ca.youtube.com/user/funnybones021 - Where you can find the rest of the "Hey Arnold Trivial Facts" series.